forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Lamborghini Veneno
}} The 2013 Lamborghini Veneno - abbreviated as Veneno and Lambo Veneno - is an AWD hypercar by Lamborghini featured in Forza Motorsport 5 as part of the Hot Wheels Car Pack and in all subsequent main titles as well as Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. It appears as VIP Membership content for Forza Motorsport 6 and in the Hyper Endurance Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. It is also a Showcase reward in Forza Motorsport 7. Unlock in Forza Horizon 4 It is primarily unlockable at the Autoshow, but has also been made available as a seasonal reward once: *Seasonal Championship reward - Series 18 Autumn Season Synopsis Based loosely on the Lamborghini Aventador, the Veneno's name is derived from the Italian word for "venom". It is also one of the most expensive cars in the world, and is currently the most expensive Lamborghini ever sold, with a price tag of US$4.5 million, beating the Sesto Elemento's US$2.2 - 2.9 million. Reflecting its extreme price tag, only four units of the Veneno were built: one for Lamborghini as a test car (Car Zero), and three for customers. Nine units of an open-top version, the Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, were built. These units were all built to celebrate Lamborghini's 50th anniversary.Introduction: [https://www.lamborghini.com/en-en/brand/masterpieces/veneno Lamborghini - Lamborghini Veneno - Technical Specifications, Pictures, Performance] The Lamborghini Veneno is a mid-engined, all-wheel drive coupe that features the stripes of the Italian flag on the sides and uses scissor doors like those from the Aventador. The Lamborghini Veneno features an uptuned 6.5 L (6,498 cc) L539 V12 engine from the Aventador, with a higher power output of . It features larger air intakes and an altered exhaust system, raising the redline further. What remains unchanged, though, is the torque output of . The Veneno also features a new front splitter and a fixed rear wing to generate much more downforce compared to the normal Aventador. It has a dry weight of , which was increased to in the Forza titles and increased further to in Forza Horizon 3. Performance The Veneno is capable of 0 to in 2.7 seconds, 0 to in 5.8 seconds, and a top speed of , which is only exceeded in Forza Horizon 3, as the Motorsport and Forza Horizon 2 renditions of the Veneno can only reach . The Lamborghini Veneno uses a high-revving, powerful V12 engine paired with an AWD drivetrain, creating a performance build that favors quick launches and acceleration, including 0- in 2.7 seconds, and very sharp steering, which is a result of the downforce created by the front splitter and fixed rear wing. In turn, the Veneno also has very efficient braking, which therefore allows the Veneno to take on technical tracks as easily as faster cars with RWD drivetrains. Its top speed is held back by its downforce to on average, far lower than Lamborghini's official top speed specification of . However, this was increased to in Forza Horizon 3. The Veneno's closest competition include the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento and Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4. In each of the Veneno's Forza Horizon game appearance, the car can be used to reach extreme speeds of over via a rare speed glitch. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The Veneno currently stands as the most expensive Lamborghini car in the entire Forza series, costing as high as 4,500,000 CR (or 7,500 to 9,000 TK), which reflects its real life price of US$4.5 million. * The Veneno's front hood remains permanently shut in Forzavista, unlike the real-life rendition of the car, which can have its front hood opened. * The Veneno's display does not fit into its dashboard. This error is also seen on the Aventador, Centenario, and Aventador SV. *It is selectable as an S2 class Horizon Rental car in Forza Horizon 3. Gallery FM6 Lamborghini Veneno.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Lambo Veneno Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Lambo Veneno Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Veneno Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Veneno Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Lambo Veneno Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Lambo Veneno Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM5 Lamborghini Veneno.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FH2 Veneno.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' Forzavista FM7 Lambo Veneno Vista.jpg|Opened References